finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Garnet Till Alexandros XVII.
Falls mal jemand Lust hat, die Fließtexte neu zu schreiben bzw. zu alternieren, nur zu! Die sind zwar schon gar nicht schlecht, aber solche Sätze wie „Was sie jedoch erfährt, wird nicht nur ihre Zukunft verändern...“ gefallen mir mal gar nicht. Das liest sich a) unvollständig und b) wie ein Teaser, und das sind wir hier eigentlich nicht. Ich werfe diese Aufgabe mal so frei in die Runde, weil es bei mir schon viel zu lange her ist, dass ich mich intensiv mit IX beschäftigt habe. DelNorte 15:40, 31. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Die Idee mit dem Ausgliedern der Tabellen gefällt mir. Aber woher die Tabellen für die anderen Charaktere nehmen? Trotzdem, von hier müssen die Dinger auf jeden Fall schonmal raus. Egal wohin. DelNorte 21:22, 27. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Mir gefällt die Idee auch. Und für die Sache mit den Abilities kann ich Abhilfe verschaffen, nur finde ich die Ausrüstungswerte, die in der einen Tabelle stehen unnötig, da wir eine Enzyklopädie sind und kein Lösungsbuch. Diese Tabelle mag zwar schön aussehen, aber wer liest sich die durch ohne Langeweile zu bekommen? ^^" Wir können ja bei der Änderung des Artikels gucken, welche Formulierung vielleicht schon gut ist. Die könnte man ja wieder einfügen. Die Bilder dürfen auch gerne in den Text einfließen, da der ziemlich lang wird, wenn wir die gesamte Story und ihre Eigenschaften und so aufschreiben. Da lockern die Bilder das ganz gut, denke ich. An dieser Stelle wollte ich auch noch sagen, dass ich Überschriften, wie "Synopsis" nicht so gut finde. Ich weiß zwar was das heißt, aber auch nur, weil ich es nachgeschlagen habe. .__. Ich finde solche Begriffe schrecken etwas ab. Zumal ich es anderen Leuten gerne einfach erkläre.. ich mach da keine Wissenschaft draus, um mehr Klarheit und weniger Fragen zu schaffen. Aber wie das Kind letztendlich heißt überlasse ich euch. Wollte den Gedanken nur mal loswerden. --Katzii 05:40, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Die Tabellen sollte man allgemein schon beibehalten (das zählt ja immerhin auch als Wissen^^), aber dennoch gehören die aus den Chara-Artikeln echt ausgelagert; sieht nämlich unprickelnd aus und wird in einem Artikel, in dem es primär um einen Chara geht, nur kaum bis garnicht gelesen (sie sind aber wiederum zum Nachschlagen in gesonderten Artikeln für Spezialisten interessant :D). Und dann die Fremdwörter... Da teile ich deine Meinung, Katzii. Wenn jemand einen Artikel liest, will er in der Regel schnell an Infos kommen oder nochmal was nachlesen, aber sicher nicht Zeuge der zur Schau gestellten Eloquenz des Autors werden. Man sollte sich in Artikeln schon etwas gewählt und vor allem sachlich ausdrücken, aber ebenso klar und einfach verständlich, wobei derartige Ergüsse den Lesefluss bei dem überwiegenden Teil unserer Leserschaft empfindlich stören können. Wenn du Fremdwörter in Artikeln findest, von denen du ausgehen kannst, dass viele Leute (oder sogar du selbst) nichts damit anfangen können, kannst du das gerne ändern (mit der Ausnahme "Etymologie", das ist griffiger als "Wortherkunft" o.Ä.) ;D --Gunblade73 09:23, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Tja also Blue bringt zwei verflixt starke Argumente. Das Zitat von Herrn H. finde ich in seinem Aussage absolut gerechtfertigt. Aber das Ding da mit dem Bildungsauftrag hat auch einen sehr wahren Kern. Das ist leider widersprüchlich. Folglich bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als mich chipsessend auf die Couch zu schwingen und mich zu diplomatisch enthalten. DelNorte 14:25, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Blue das hat nichts mit Angst zu tun. Ich finde es nur halt etwas komisch... alles steht so da, dass man es verstehen kann nur solche Wörter halt nicht. Haltet es wie ihr wollt. Mir ist es gleich. Wollte das halt nur mal loswerden.--Katzii 17:42, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Oh Mensch, der Artikel wollte ja noch geändert werden. Ich werd das mal in Angriff nehmen und ihr schaut dann mal, ob das dann so n bisschen besser ist, ja? Einer muss ja ma anfangen *Ärmel hochkrämpel* :D Ich geb mein Bestes und versuche eine gute Bearbeitung hinzubekommen. Ich geb dann hier wieder bekannt, wenn ich soweit erstmal mit dem Text fertig bin xD Liebe Grüßle Eure Katzii 06:53, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Go Katzii, Go Katzii, Go Katzii! DelNorte 13:30, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Alles klar Norti ^^ ich arbeite die Biografie am WE ab, denke ich mal. Für heute ist Schluss. Hab ja bis halb 6 auf Arbeit verbracht und brauch noch n bisschen Zeit zum erholen. :) aber ihr könnt euch ja schonmal den Anfang meiner Bearbeitung ansehen. Ich denke, dass es gar nicht so übel geworden ist. --Katzii 19:59, 6. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Äääähm es is ja sehr nett, dass die Seite endlich bearbeitet wird, aber bitte wartet, bis ich fertig bin. Eben isses nämlich passiert, dass meine Änderungen nicht gespeichert wurden, weil die Seite in der Zeit, in der ich geschrieben hab, bearbeitet wurde. Wie gesagt, nichts gegen Änderungen allgemein, aber ich hab extra hier hingeschrieben, dass ich mir die Seite vornehme und Bescheid sage, wenn ich fertig bin. (Neulich saß ich an meinem WT und hatte Stromausfall... alles weg... schön nochmal anfangen... Gott sei Dank hat er hier gespeichert, was ich schreiben wollte, sodass ich es kopieren konnte...) Ich weiß leider nicht, wie man den Schriftzug eingibt, dass die Seite in Bearbeitung ist, deswegen hatte ich es hier hin geschrieben... Bitte erstmal nichts machen. Die Handlung dauert noch, aber ich geb mein Bestes, um es zu schaffen.--Katzii 15:10, 8. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Den Schriftzug fügt man ein, indem man an den Anfang der Seite schreibt ;D *das mal eben mach* P.S.: Hoffentlich hast du grade nichts geschrieben... ^^' --Gunblade73 10:28, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ne hab ich nicht ^^ Hast Glück gehabt xD ok danke für die Hilfe. Nächstes Mal hab ich den Schriftzug dann.--Katzii 14:05, 9. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ist es eigentlich möglich, ihre ganzen Waffen (Accesoires, Kopfbedeckungen etc.) zu verdecken (so wie bei diversen Vorlagen)? Das Ganze nimmt irgendwie sehr viel Platz von der Seite weg. --Cloud2110 17:00, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Dazu hatte Blue gaaaaaaaaaaaanz oben schon den Vorschlag, den ganzen Krempel auszugliedern, was ich auch sehr befürworte. Nur hat das bis jetzt noch niemand gemacht. DelNorte 17:35, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Frage ist nur, ob es gelöscht oder ausgegliedert werden soll. Ich wollte das nicht eher wegnehmen, bis das geklärt ist. --Katzii 18:56, 16. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Heute Abend ist es soweit. Der Artikel wird erstmal wieder frei gegeben, wenn ich den letzten Abschnitt heute Abend eingefügt habe. Dann darf das Streichkonzert losgehen ^^ Streicht alles raus, was raus kann, wenn es überflüssig ist. xD Ich hoffe dennoch, dass der Artikel euch gefällt im Groben so wie ich ihn bearbeitet habe. --Katzii 10:26, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Super, dann kann diese Baustelle endlich mal abgeschlossen werden. DelNorte 12:53, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC)